guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild
Category:Guides Guilds are the primary community connection of Guild Wars. They're used in the Guild versus Guild GvG battles. You don't need any members to create a guild, and being part of a guild isn't at all necessary to fully enjoy the world of Guild Wars. However, being a part of an active guild can add another element of teamwork to the game, and climbing the ladder to being the top guild in Guild Wars will bring you a measure of acclaim inside the world. Creating A Guild To create a guild, one must speak to a Guild Registrar who can create one for a fee of 100 gold. The registrar will ask you for a guild name, and a 2–4 character abbreviation that will appear next to all guild members' names. For example, a character named "Rojhaz Gravewit", in a guild whose abbreviation is "ABCD" will appear as "Rojhaz Gravewit ABCD". Once your guild is created, you can start inviting members. Note that once one of your characters is a member of a guild, all of your characters on that account will belong to the same guild. Also note that a leader is not able to leave the guild while he still has members in it. He would have to promote another member to leader and then leave the guild after. It is important to note that you cannot change the name of a guild after creation under any circumstances. Adding, Removing, and Promoting Members You must be an officer or the leader of a guild to kick, promote, or add a member. Adding & Removing Members To invite a member , first open your guild window, by pressing G on your keyboard or by using the menu. The guild window shows the roster of officers and members, as well as their online/offline status and an approximate time they were last online. From there, simply type in the name of the person you wish to invite. If they are offline, it will send the invitation as soon as they log in. If they accept, they will show up in the guild roster as a member. Inviting members to a guild costs 100 gold. If you should want to kick someone out of the guild for any reason, click on the icon to the left of their name in the guild window, and select "Kick name out of guild." This process is not directly reversable; if you change your mind, you'll have to reinvite the member in question, which will cost you another 100 gold. It is generally considered bad form to ask your new recruit to pay the membership fee. If your guild owns a Guild Hall, you can issue a "guest" invitation to a player for the same 100 gold fee. A guest invitation allows the player to compete on the side of your guild in Guild vs. Guild combat for up to 8 hours, after which the invitation expires. While someone is a guest of a guild, they still retain their membership to their true guild. There is a guild cap of 100 members and officers, although guests can still be invited when at the cap. Promoting & Demoting Guild membership has three tiers: the members, the officers, and the leader. All members can speak in guild chat, wear the cape, visit the guild hall, or participate in a GvG combat party (assuming, of course, that the guild has a cape and a guild hall). An officer has the ability to add or remove members from the guild (they cannot remove the guild leader or other officers) and promote other members to officer. The leader has the abilities of an officer, but can additionally demote officers back to common member status. Guild leaders can also designate another officer as the guild leader—however, a guild can have only one leader at a time, so if a leader does this, he himself is demoted to officer status. To promote or demote a guild member, use the menu found by clicking the icon next to their name on the roster. Getting a Cape Your guild's cape is the symbol of your guild throughout the world of Guild Wars. The cost of a guild cape is 2 platinum. This may seem expensive to a new player or guild, but in the grand scope of things, it's not very much money. Further, it is very difficult to recruit members into a guild with no cape. In the Inventory window, you can toggle the visibility of your cape in various areas. The settings are: #Always Show #Hide in Towns and Outposts #Hide in Combat Areas (Except PvP) #Always Hide (Except PvP) Designing the Cape To start designing your cape, you must talk to a Guild Emblemer. You can find a Guild Emblemer in all cities around Tyria and Cantha. It is worth noting that only a guild leader can design a cape for the guild. You can play with the cape design tool free of charge, so that's a good time to take screen shots (pressing the Print Screen key on your keyboard) of some designs to show the members of your guild. The cape creation tool is quite robust. You can select four primary areas to customize your guild's cape: the fringe, the emblem, the detail, and the background. There are 86 total emblems from which to choose. Selecting the emblem checkbox in the tool, and clicking on any of the emblems at the bottom of the screen will show you how it will look on your cape. While emblem is selected, clicking on any of the colors or adjusting its brightness with the slider beneath the color tool will preview the emblem with that color. To change the detail, click on the two single arrows beneath the preview of your character's cape. Changing the color of the detail is the same as changing the color for the emblem. The background color is changed by selecting the background color checkbox, and manipulating the sliders in the same way as the emblem or detail. The two double arrows beneath the preview will change the fringe design of your cape. Once a design has been finalized, pressing "Accept" will confirm the purchase, remove the fee from your character, and instantly place the cape on all members of your guild. Quitting or Disbanding a Guild You can leave your guild by clicking the icon next to your name on the guild roster and choosing "Leave Guild." If you are the guild leader, you must first promote an officer or member to the position of guild leader before you're allowed to quit. If, as guild leader, you wish to disband your guild entirely, you must first kick out every member individually. Once all members are removed, you can then click the icon next to your name, and select "Disband Guild". Getting a Guild Hall To get your own Guild Hall you need to speak to the Canthan Ferry Captain in Lion's Arch. If you do not have a cape, he will refuse to entertain you. If you already have a cape, however, he will show you around potential Guild Halls, which you can purchase if you are the leader of a guild and possess a Celestial Sigil. Inside each Guild Hall you visit is a Sigil Trader from which you can buy a Celestial Sigil if you do not have one. The currently available halls are: *Prophecies Campaign **Warrior's Isle **Hunter's Isle **Wizard's Isle **Frozen Isle **Nomad's Isle **Druid's Isle **Isle of the Dead **Burning Isle *Factions **Imperial Isle **Isle of Jade **Isle of Meditation **Isle of Weeping Stone Any Post-Searing member of the guild is able to travel directly to their Guild Hall using the "guild hall" button in the Guild window (reached by pressing G). Once you have purchased a Guild Hall you can purchase Guild Services for it and host guild battles. Guild Services A freshly-created guild comes with only the chat channel and a guild roster. Once a guild acquires a guild hall, they can begin to purchase guild services. More on this can be found at Guild Lord (services). Alliances Alliances are one of the hardest parts of a guild to maintain. Without some strong guilds, an alliance will just be a chat room. As guilds are the backbone of any alliance, all participating guilds must be active in order to prevent their alliance from dying due to inactivity or nonparticipation. In order to start or join an alliance, a guild must first decide if it wishes to side with the Kurzicks or the Luxons, as all guilds in an alliance must be aligned with the same faction in order to obtain faction points. A strong alliance participating in Alliance Battles regularly may begin to gain enough faction to be granted an outpost or town.